Pais, filhos, amigos e etc
by Hannon Moon
Summary: Com o fim da Kritker, surge a chance de os quatro jovens ex assassinos levarem uma tão sonhada vida normal. Yaoi, mpreg, oneshot, fluffly.


Er, como eu tenho consciência que essa fic é meio... hã... diferente, vou deixar um meio que resuminho aki.

Resumo: Após a dissolução da Kritiker, o grupo de assassinos começa a seguir suas vidas, formarem suas famílias, em busca de seus sonhos.

Pares: Yohji e Omi, Schuldich e Aya, Ken e Nagi, com menção de Brad e Farfie. (êeh! Só surubada yaoI/o/)

Classificação: fluffly, oneshot, yaoi, mpreg. Fic "cenas do lar".

-------------------------xXXPais, filhos, amigos e etcXXx-------------------------

oOoOo

- É só não fazer muito esforço que não haverão problemas, Tsukiyono-san. – garantiu, uma vez mais, o doutor, sorrindo, como que para aliviar a tenção do atento papai. E, logo após, torceu a mão apoiada na maçaneta, abrindo a porta.

- Muito obrigado, doutor. – Omi agradeceu, empurrando, delicadamente, o ombro do filho para frente, indicando-lhe para sair da sala.

Despediram-se.

- Cuide-se bem, rapazinho, e nada de ir jogar bola, hein? – advertiu o médico, numa brincadeira, apertando a mão do menino louro.

- Pode deixar, Sr. Hikoriyama, não vou deixá-lo "fazer arte" até ter sarado direitinho. – Omi declarou, e, após trocar um cumprimento de cabeça com o doutor, afastaram-se.

Passaram pela saleta de espera, e Omi foi até a secretária, marcar o retorno. Marcaram para dali há uma semana, e ele voltou para perto do filho.

- Vamos, campeão? – sorriu ao pequeno que, também sorrindo meigamente, acenou numa afirmação.

Quando deixavam o consultório, Yomi já punha a tática "vencer pelo cansaço" em ação:

- Papai, sabe, logo as férias terminam e o Campeonato Inter-escolar já vai começar, se eu não treinar agora, não estarei preparado o suficiente e...

- Yomi. – Omi parou em frente ao seu carro, mirando o rosto do filho – Não adianta, meu filho, tentar me convencer, que você não praticará esportes até estar recuperado. Não ouviu o que o médico falou, meu bem?

O menor torceu a boca, desagradado:

- Mas, papai... Isso aqui não foi nada de mais... Não tem problema se eu jogar só um pouq...

Omi suspirou.

- Yo-chan, não vamos discutir isso na rua, está bem?

- Hai.

E entraram no carro. Mas Yomi ia com um sorriso agora: conseguira fazer o pai concordar em "discutir o assunto", e isso era um grande avanço.

Enquanto iam para casa, Yomi colocou um cd de j-pop no toca-cd, e passou a cantar baixinho e a dançar com movimentos amenizados, junto. Omi lançou um olhar de canto para o filho, e não pôde deixar de sorrir. Como amava aquele garoto!

Pouco depois chegaram em casa. Assim que estacionou, Yomi abriu a porta e entrou correndo dentro de casa. Omi foi logo atrás, mas mantendo seus modos de adulto. Entrou pela porta da cozinha, encontrando Yohji segurando o menino pelos ombros, com um copo d'água numa das mãos.

- Eu não chorei, não! – reclamou o pequeno, cruzando os braços, emburrado.

- Uhn... Sei não, você costumava chorar quando via injeções... – provocou um pouquinho mais, divertindo-se.

- Isso era quando eu tinha quatro anos! – bufou.

Omi riu, Yohji adorava provocá-lo. Pelo visto, o gosto por provocar aqueles de sangue "Tsukiyono" era algo natural em Yohji.

- Ora, que menininho mais nervoso! – gargalhou – Ok, filho, não se estresse.

Passou uma mão pelo pescoço de Yomi, beijando o topo daquele cabeça loura. Então retomou, agora sério:

- Como foi lá?

- Tudo ok.

- Uhn, realmente, agora você foi muito esclarecedor. – riu.

Omi se ajuntou aos dois, respondendo ao seu marido:

- Tudo correu bem, Yohji, e ele não chorou, não. – soltou um riso doce – Acho que não demorou nem meia hora.

- Eiii! Sr. Papai Anão! Você estava aí, eu não tinha te visto! – o ex-playboy continuou a brincar, puxando seu companheiro para si.

Omi sorriu, vacinado contra as piadinhas de Yohji. Já não era mais um adolescente e não podia ser portar como um. No entanto, não podia negar que não fora muito privilegiado no quesito "estatura de adultos".

Yohji roçou seus lábios nos de Omi, iniciando um carinhoso beijo de boas-vindas.

- Êrrg! – Yomi protestou, desencostando da pia aonde acabara de tomar água – Beijo de pai! – e fez uma careta, entrando na brincadeira também – Não deviam fazer sem-vergonhices na frente de uma criança.

Omi corou levemente, afastando-se de Yohji. Mas o mais velho não deixou barato para o filho, voltando-se para ele:

- Como se eu não soubesse sobre certas revistas que meu filho andou lendo... Ou melhor, **vendo**.

Yomi sentiu sua face subir radicalmente do tom róseo para o vermelho escarlate e mudar para o roxo vivo.

- Eu já disse que foi um engano... – tentou consertar, cerrando os punhos de nervosismo.

Tal atitude causou gargalhadas aos dois adultos presentes. Recentemente encontraram algumas revistas _indevidas_ nas coisas de Yomi; claro que não o condenariam por ser um adolescente com hormônios funcionando, eles haviam sido jovens e sabiam bem como era a situação! Entretanto, o engraçado, e motivo pelo qual Yomi passou a ser chacoteado, era que um amigo seu ficara com algumas revistas suas e, no que fora devolver, entregara duas revistas erradas, por engano – as ditas cujas revistas impróprias. E Yomi sequer reparara!

- Bem, não sei se devo me importar por meu filho ser um tarado ou um desligado... – continuou Yohji, provocando.

Yomi cruzou os braços, olhando o pai com cara feia. Omi riu baixinho, se aproximando do filho e o envolvendo entre os braços.

- Chega, Yohji, já brincou o bastante com ele. – sorriu, piscando-lhe um olho – Agora, Yo-chan, por que não vai descansar um pouco?

- Eu estou bem, papai. Aquela cirurgia não foi nadinha!

- De qualquer jeito, prefiro que não se esforce agora. Deite um pouco, sim? Eu vou comprar o remédio pra dor que o médico recomendou.

Yohji aproximou-se também, levando uma mão aos cachos do filho, e lançando-lhe um olhar terno e preocupado:

- Como está, filhote? Está com alguma dor?

- Agora não tem nada doendo, papai. – informou; realmente, a face coberta pela grossa bandagem branca não ardia, por enquanto.

- Ótimo, então vá fazer o que o seu pai falou. – recomendou, referindo-se ao pedido de Omi – Qualquer coisa, eu estou na floricultura, ok?

- Certo, toosan.

Yomi beijou a testa de seu pai mais novo e, sorrindo para os dois, foi para o seu quarto. À sós, Omi informou melhor sobre a ida ao médico à Yohji e, após trocarem alguns carinhos, Omi saiu para comprar o remédio, caso o pequeno viesse a sentir dores devido a cirurgia. Yohji aproveitou para fazer uma vitamina para o filho, do sabor preferido do garoto.

oOoOo

Quando Omi retornou da farmácia, dirigiu-se ao quarto do pimpolho, a avisá-lo que, se precisasse, já tinham o remédio em mãos. No entanto, assim que abriu silenciosamente a porta do cômodo, depois de dar-lhe suaves batidinhas, encontrou o menino adormecido por sobre a cama, e munido de fones de ouvidos que caíam-lhe pelo pescoço leitoso.

Sem que percebesse, um sorriso escapou-lhe dos lábios. O filho parecia um anjinho assim, e ele não podia deixar de amá-lo. De repente flashbacks começaram a visitar a sua mente, e ele, com saudosismo, lembrou-se de tudo o que passaram para estar ali onde estavam hoje.

Com o fim da Kritiker, chegaram a se sentir sem motivos, sem rumo. Mas, aos poucos, as coisas foram tomando seu jeito. Ele vira, em seu relacionamento com Yohji, sua escada de salvação. E não se arrependera dessa escolha, a cada dia, tinha certeza, amava o loiro maior cada vez mais e mais. Podia-se dizer correspondido também. Pudera ele ter, antigamente, sonhado com tão maravilhosa hipótese!

Aliás, não só ele, como também seus outros dois companheiros de equipe arranjaram seus caminhos. Aya e Schuldich assumiram o namoro, após muito negá-lo, o que não pôde deixar de surpreender boquiabertos Ken, Yohji e Omi; mas eles não tinham muito do que se queixar, os ruivos eram felizes, tinham, até, filhos juntos. Já o jogador preferira se entregar aos encantos de Nagi, e o menino retribuiu, parecia gostar muito de Ken-kun, e vivia com ciúmes de quem olhasse de uma forma mais ousada para o SEU moreno.

No começo, tudo fora difícil, mas valera a pena. Se não fosse pela garra que tiveram em contornar as adversidades da vida, jamais teriam sido recompensados pelo pequeno Yomi, o grande tesouro de suas vidas. Aya fora o primeiro a abandonar a casa. Ele abrira um dojo onde ensinava as artes da luta para seus jovens aprendizes, enquanto que Schuldich assumira seu posto, entregando as encomendas da Koneko à domicílio, ambos morando juntos.

Ken saiu logo em seguida, juntara dinheiro o suficiente para abrir uma pequena academia de futebol para crianças, onde ensinava aos pequenos desde cedo os prazeres do esporte, e, assim, pôde ajudar Nagi a cursar uma faculdade e se tornar técnico em informática, uma vontade latente do mais novo.

Por fim, sobraram apenas Yohji e Omi vivendo naquela casa. Eles continuaram a trabalhar na floricultura, que se tornava mais rentável a cada dia, e podia lhes assegurar um bom padrão de vida. Ainda sim, Omi fizera um curso e, sempre que a oportunidade surgia, oferecia seus serviços para consertar aparelhos quebrados. Digamos que ele se divertia com isso.

Seu doce sorriso alargou-se ao lembrar-se de quando ouvira sobre um tratamento revolucionário de fecundação masculina. Naquela época, assim que soube de tal fato, ele e Yohji procuraram logo por um médico que pudesse auxiliá-los. Não era segredo pra ninguém que Omi tinha fortes instintos paternais, e que bem que Yohji era louco para ter um garotão. Todavia, por serem homens, tal sonho seria bem difícil de se realizar, assim, com aquela nova técnica, ambos os loiros se animaram, enchendo-se de expectativas.

A princípio, Omi concordou em 'engravidar' de Yohji, porém, depois de fazer uma bateria de exames para saber se agüentaria sofrer esse tratamento, a resposta veio decepcionante: seu organismo era frágil demais para suportar um tratamento tão agressivo. Isso o abalara demais, o loirinho sentira-se completamente fracassado. O ex-playboy, que o amava muito, pôde sentir o quão doloroso fora para seu pequeno esposo sentir a chance de realizar uma de suas maiores vontades ruir em suas mãos. De certa forma, sentia-se culpado por Omi não poder ter filhos como uma pessoa normal, e, não querendo mais ver aquele rostinho delicado continuar sofrendo, acrescendo-se aí o fato de ele próprio também ter muita vontade de ter um filho que carregasse seu sobrenome, propôs-se a uma atitude que fazia o loirinho se orgulhar dele até hoje: Yohji carregara Yomi em seu ventre. Este, sim, atendia às necessidades para poder gerar um ser dentro de si.

Dessa forma, após um ano e meio de tratamento, mais ou menos o tempo que levava até o corpo do homem se adaptar a essas mudanças, Yomi fora gerado. Era noite e, Omi se recordava bem, ele vestia uma lingeri branca, cheia de babados no peitoral, descendo cavada em formato de biquíni, meias três quartos negras e um kep branco com uma cruz vermelha; ao passo que ele era uma jeitosa enfermeira, o Yotan trajava apenas uma sunga negra de um tecido que lembrava o veludo, com algumas manchas sobressalientes. Para aproveitarem bem, abriram uma garrafa de sakê. Esse mesmo sakê que os deixou um tantinho quanto altos, e, nessa loucura prazerosa toda, Omi acabara por assumir o papel de 'ativo' da relação. E, bingo, logo de cara, o mais velho engravidou.

Então, nove meses depois, após uma gestação conturbada, tinham eles, entre os braços, um esperado bebezinho. De certo modo, Yomi ainda se assemelhava com o bebê que fora. Omi ficou admirando os traços do filho, que se revirava na cama. Ele tinha um pouquinho de cada um em si: tinha os fios de cabelo loiros e finos como os seus, e seu corte não era curto nem comprido, ficava entre um e outro; seus olhos eram de tamanho mediano, mas mais estreitos, com as pontas afiadas, e eram verdes como o de Yohji; sua pele era clara, rosada, e seu porte era também mediano, nem tão pequenino quanto Omi, nem tão alto quanto Yohji; seu contorno e músculos também eram um meio termo entre as características de seus pais, como todo o resto de si: não eram nem suaves demais, mas não chegavam a serem fortes ou grosseiros, tampouco bem definidos, até porque, ainda era novo, tinha apenas 15 anos, e seu corpo estava em formação.

Omi ficou observando o filho ressonar por mais alguns instantes, então caminhou até ele e, delicadamente, retirou o fone de seu pescoço, colocando-o à cômoda. Precisaria falar mais uma vez ao garoto para não dormir ouvindo música ou vendo TV. Afastou a franja dourada de sua testa, beijando-a suavemente. Orgulhava-se do filho que tinha, Yomi era um bom menino, esperto, decidido, gentil e bondoso. Não poderia esperar mais daquele presente que ganhara há quinze anos.

Saiu, encostando a porta e permitindo que o filho dormisse em paz. Desceu até a cozinha, preparar o almoço, pois sabia que Aya e compainha iriam almoçar por lá.

oOoOo

Meia hora antes do almoço, Yohji foi acordar o menino sapecando-lhe beijocas, para que ele pudesse se arrumar.

- Ora, campeão, está com vergonha de seu pai, é? – perguntava-lhe, doido para ver as faces do chibi ficarem rubras.

Yomi deu de costas, cruzando os braços.

- Não é isso, papai! Droga, o senhor faz isso só pra me provocar! – reclamou, aumentando a carinha de emburrado.

Yohji caminhou até ele:

- Omi ficará uma fera se te ouvir dizendo palavrões.

E ele conseguiu algum efeito, pois uma cabeça loura voltou-se parcialmente para ele, desconfiada.

- Além do mais, não deveria falar nesse tom comigo.

- ... Ok... Perdão, toosan. Mas não é justo que o senhor possa ficar mexendo comigo o tempo todo e eu não possa fazer nada! – exclamou.

O maior riu gostosamente, aproximando-se mais e envolvendo a cintura do filho, que ainda permanecia de costas e com um bico, com os braços.

- Ninguém disse que há justiça na relação pai-filho. Na verdade, é bem simples, eu mando e você obedece. Gosto disso, hehe! – brincou.

A insatisfação de Yomi aumentou ao ouvir o tom debochado do pai, e resmungou qualquer coisa. Yohji apertou o abraço no filho, mudando o tom para um carinhoso:

- Vamos, Yo-kun, eu te ajudo com o banho.

- Papai, eu já disse que não precisa! Eu posso fazer isso sozinho.

- Hum, você sabe que não pode molhar o curativo até depois de amanhã. Não quero ferir seu orgulho, campeão, acredite em mim. Só quero te ajudar, sim?

O menino ainda permaneceu quieto, decidindo-se se aceitava a ajuda do pai ou não. Não queria que ele pensasse que ainda era um bebê e que não conseguiria se cuidar sozinho. Queria orgulhar seus pais, mostrar-lhes de que era capaz de muitas coisas!

O loiro mais velho, percebendo sua indecisão, resolveu apelar para outro recurso.

- Omi otoosan está preparando a comida, mas se você quiser que ele te ajude no banho, eu posso ir chamá-lo. – ofereceu, com uma voz falsamente desolada.

Yomi mordeu o lábio inferior, sentindo um aperto em seu coração. Sabia que este era um truque sujo de seu pai, mas não podia deixar de se preocupar ao pensar que o tivesse magoado. Voltou-se para ele, a face entre preocupada e rubra:

- N-não, papai! T-tudo bem... Pode me ajudar. – aceitou, enfim, mas logo ergueu a cabeça com um sorriso cúmplice para o pai – O senhor sabe como o baixinho é... Ele ficaria se derretendo todo enquanto me ajudaria e o banho acabaria demorando dois dias.

Yohji riu, concordando com a idéia. Era bem a cara do Omi, mesmo. Enlaçou o filho pelos ombros, levando-o até o banheiro.

- Torça para que ele nunca descubra que nos referimos a ele, quando ele não está, como "baixinho". – riu, acompanhado do menor, e foram para o banho.

oOoOo

A campainha soou, obrigando Omi a largar as panelas no forno e ir atendê-la. Assim que abriu a porta, deu-se com Aya-kun e Shculdich, junto de seus filhos. Abriu um enorme sorriso:

- Ohayo! Aya-kun, Schud-chan. Que barriga bonita, Aya, como vai a gravidez? – perguntou, enquanto dava passagem para todos entrarem.

O ruivo torceu a boca, algumas características não se perdem nunca. Apoiava uma mão na coluna, em evidente sinal de desconforto com a mesma.

- Como todas as outras... Tsc, espero que este seja a última vez que carrego uma criança. – embora reclamasse, Aya amava seus filhos acima de tudo, não permitiria que mal algum lhes fosse feito.

Omi sorriu, acostumado com o jeito de Aya, e deu-lhe um suave abraço, sendo correspondido. Há quase duas décadas não seria possível presenciar tal cena. Mas, como dizem por aí, o mundo dá voltas.

Schu foi o próximo, cumprimentando o menor com um apertão de mão. Já os filhos de ambos se agarraram ao "tio", enchendo-o de beijinhos. Omi parou e olhou para eles com fingida análise:

- Impressão minha ou esses pimpolhos cresceram mais desde a última vez que os vi? Aika, você está cada vez mais bonita.

Shculdich passou a mão pelo ombro da filha mais velha, de 14 anos:

- Se está de olho pra arranjar a minha filha para o depravado do Yomi, pode esquecer, Tsukiyono. – sentenciou o ruivo, porém, rindo logo em seguida.

Já a menina ficou da cor de seu cabelo, seu pai era outro que adorava falar uma bobagem. Talvez isso fosse para contrabalancear com Aya, que era mais sério e firme.

- Ora, ora, mas eu não havia dito nada. – provocou Omi; tantos anos de convivência com Yohji deviam ter servido para algo!

Schul fechou o cenho diante da expressão de "é você quem está dizendo" na cara de Omi, indo para a sala da casa. Omi soltou uma risadinha, seguida de um arquear de sobrancelha do ruivo restante. O mais novo notou o olhar de Aya sobre si, e deu de ombros:

- Não esperava que eu agisse como agiria quando adolescente, não é Aya-kun?

O ex-espadachim meneou a cabeça em concordância, ouvindo o barulho da TV sendo ligada, acompanhada da voz de seu marido:

- Ááhh! Horário dos noticiários é um sacooo!

Levou a mão à testa, perguntando-se pela milésima vez por que era apaixonado por aquele ruivo gostoso. Não, pergunta boba, ele já sabia a resposta. Não havia como negar, um amava o outro verdadeiramente, e ele só tinha a agradecer por tê-lo em sua vida.

Omi reparou na imersão do outro adulto em algum pensamento, e sorriu. Sabia que o amigo era feliz ao lado de Schuldich, e que, agora, momentos de imersão como esse não eram para mergulhar em suas próprias tristezas. E isso o deixava feliz, alegrava-se em saber que Aya encontrara alguém que lhe fazia tanto bem.

Então dirigiu seu olhar para os filhotes daquele casal de ruivos. Aika, a mais velha, estava de costas para si, examinando um quadro que ele colocara esses dias à parede. A jovem era agraciada pela beleza... todos os cinco eram. Aika 'puxara' Aya, tendo olhos e cabelo da mesma tonalidade que ele, embora seus traços fossem infinitas vezes mais delicados que os dele; a pele branquinha, os fios longos e sedosos, olhos grandes e expressivos, corpo esbelto e pequeno, dotada de formas generosas. Uma bela moça. Logo depois vinha Dorien, de doze anos. O verdadeiro mimo de Omi!

Era um garotinho franzino, miúdo; tinha os fios cerejas macios de Aya e grandes e arredondados olhos da cor dos de Schudich. A questão era: Dorien era uma fofura! Um chibi encantador. Mika, de seis anos, era adorável, cabelos longos e alaranjados, olhos violetas numa pela branca... Porém, levada como só! Era dona de uma cabecinha cheia de idéias e travessuras. E, ao fim, vinham os "gêmeos". Yukia, mais velha por três semanas, e Tito, eram duas graciosas pestinhas de dois anos. Por Aya e Schul terem engravidado ao mesmo tempo, nessa ocasião, os "gêmeos" eram diferentes: a menina possuía lindos fios cor de cereja, cobrindo-lhe a carinha de anjo, e vivos olhões azulados; o menino também tinha uma carinha meiga, dono de rebeldes fios laranjas e sapecas olhos azuis. E Aya ainda estava de sete meses, esperando outra menina!

Como tanto Schuldich quanto Aya fizeram o tratamento para engravidar, pois, segundo Aya, algumas mulheres de sua família eram estéreis, e eles quiseram se precaver, ambos engravidavam. E, como viviam trocando as posições de ativo e passivo, para que nenhum saísse com o orgulho ferido, hora um ficava a carregar uma barriga de grávida, hora outro. Mas, juravam, depois dessa menininha que esperavam, não teriam mais filhos!

Omi sorriu, os pequenos se dispersavam pela casa. Aika voltou-se em sua direção, segurando as mãos à cintura:

- Tio Omi, e o Yo-chan?

- Ele está no banho, meu bem, mas daqui a pouquinho ele já está pronto, tá bem?

A ruivinha sorriu, acenando com a cabeça.

oOoOo

Não muito depois, Yohji e Yomi desceram, juntando-se à trupe. Ou melhor, Yomi ficara mesmo é com Aika, e os dois mantinham um animado papo. Fora eles, os adultos também se divertiam bastante. Perguntaram sobre a cirurgia, se tudo correra bem, como Yomi estava... E, agora, conversavam sobre todos os assuntos que tinham, em meio à brincadeiras, zombações e broncas aos menores ou algum auxílio aos pequenos ruivos, que mal comiam direito sem a ajuda dos pais.

A comida de Omi estava deliciosa, como sempre fora. O almoço prosseguiu agradável, era bom poder viver como pessoas normais, sem medos ou preocupações, vivendo perdidos dentro de si próprios. Agora tinham uns aos outros, tinham uma alça que não os deixaria se afundar no poço escuro de outrora.

Assim, quando se satisfizeram, prolongando-se por mais algum tempo, a família ruiva pôs-se a ir embora. Tinham ido mesmo com o intuito de saber como Yomi estava após a cirurgia. Nada de mais, mas eram coisas que amigos faziam.

oOoOo

Terminado o horário da refeição, Yohji voltou à floricultura, junto de Schul. Omi e o loirinho menor ficaram a lavar a louça. Yomi sentiu alguma dor em sua face direita, ainda que não tivesse demonstrado, porém, seu atento pai logo notou e dispensou-lhe com o remédio indicado pelo doutor. Yomi deitou-se no sofá da sala de TV, a ligando no canal de esportes. Era bom estar de férias, afinal.

Omi ainda tinha algumas coisas para resolver dentro de casa e demorou uma meia hora até terminar tudo. Talvez a demora fosse, também, porque, nessa meia hora, fora perguntar cinco vezes ao filho se a dor havia passado. Realmente, ela havia sumido com o remédio.

O loiro chegou à sala, não gostando de encontrar seu filho frente à TV. Normalmente o pequeno mal a via, porém, ouvia muita música e gostava de ficar ao computador. Entretanto, era ativo e sempre saía com os amigos ou ia praticar algum esporte ou clube na escola. Hoje era bom que ele descansasse, por conta da cirurgia. Mas, esperava que, assim que se passassem alguns dias, o garoto aproveitasse o resto de suas férias com programas melhores do que ficar sentado num sofá.

- Yo-chan, já chega de TV por hoje, não? – perguntou com doçura, pegando o controle remoto que estava sobre o sofá e desligando o aparelho.

O menino virou-se para ele, pronto para fazer seu pedido:

- Papai... Nhaii, eu não agüento mais ficar parado! Posso ir jogar vôlei?

Cruzou os braços, lançando-lhe um olhar sério:

- Yo-chan, deveria pensar mais no seu bem-estar. Além do mais, você está assim há poucas horas. – suspirou.

O loirinho bufou, manhosamente:

- Papai... Por favor!

Omi mirou aquela face tristonha, era tão difícil resistir àquele rostinho angelical e àquela vozinha dengosa.

- Yo-chan, meu bem, não pode, tá? Faça esse esforcinho, tenho certeza que você não irá morrer por isso. – inclinou sobre ele, apoiando as mãos no joelho.

O pequeno olhou bem o pai. Tinha sorte em ter a família que tinha, seu pai era tão atencioso e amável!

- Uhn... Então, posso ajudar você e o toosan na loja? – perguntou, os olhinhos brilhantes.

Se não podia fazer uma coisa, fizesse outra, então. Além do mais, adorava ajudar com a floricultura. Nunca lhes dissera, todavia, o motivo pelo qual sempre pedia para ajudá-los era o fato de poder estar junto dos pais. Amava-os muito, e adorava estar aos seus lados.

Ponderou a possibilidade. Não seria desgastante para o menino e ele ainda se divertiria mais do que se ficasse dentro de casa, sem nada para fazer.

- Tudo bem, filho. – e um sorriso se abriu na face do mais jovem – Mas nada de ficar carregando vasos! Você vai ficar no caixa.

- Ahh... – soltou um muxoxo, preferia fazer arranjos a ficar no caixa, porém, se conformou – Obrigado, toosan!

Omi sorriu, afagando os fios claros do filho; estendeu-lhe a mão e o ajudou a se levantar

oOoOo

Assim passaram o resto da tarde. Quando Yohji estava fechar a Koneko, Ken apareceu apressado, acenando-lhe as mãos:

- Eeeii! Olá, Yohji!

O ex-playboy sorriu, largando a mão por sobre a porta.

- Kenken!

O sorriso do moreno se ampliou.

oOoOo

Omi tornou à sala, junto de Nagi, que o ajudara a fazer o chá. Colocou a bandeja sobre a mesinha de estar, sentando-se ao lado de seu marido, sendo imitado pelo membro mais novo, que se sentou ao lado do ex-jogador e tomou o bebê que este tinha no colo para si.

- Como vai o Shi-chan, tio Nagi? – Yomi, curioso, esticava o pescoço para enxergar o pequeno neném.

O neném era amorenado, com cabelos castanhos como os de Nagi, que gerara ambos os filhos do casal, porém, levemente mais claros, e olhos escuros, grandes. Devia estar com uns seis meses de idade.

Inconscientemente, envolveu mais o pequeno entre os braços, fitando-o com carinho.

- Vai muito bem, Yo-chan, está saudável e crescendo como o esperado.

- Logo, logo ele vai estar correndo por aí, Yomi! Eu vou ensiná-lo a jogar futebol, é claro...

- Ken, é melhor que não esteja fazendo planos para a vida toda de nosso filho, como fez com a Nara-chan. – advertiu seu marido, brincalhão, e todos esboçaram sorrisos.

- Ehehe, não posso evitar, Nagi, amor! – exclamou, coçando a nuca.

A menininha que acompanhava a conversa em silêncio, de pé ao lado de Ken, esticou os bracinhos para o pai e este, prontamente, colocou-a sobre seu colo. A primogênita alcançara, agora, seus cinco anos, com fartos fios castanhos, presos, nesse momento, em duas marias-chiquinhas, olhos escuros também, meio que sonolentos. Uma garota carinhosa, com certeza.

- Mas, nos digam, como foi a cirurgia deste rapaz corajoso. – pediu Ken-kun, brincalhão – Nós viemos aqui saber como ele está.

Yomi sorriu em gratidão, com maior certeza ainda que tinha muita sorte em ter aquela família e aqueles "tios" que ele tanto amava. Contaram toda a história, conversaram um pouco e o casal avisou que estava de partida. Inclusive, Nagi até revelara que encontrara Brad e Farfarello dia desses, parece que a relação deles ia de vento em polpa.

- Têm certeza que não querem ficar um pouco mais? – Omi insistiu, por cortesia.

- Não, não, nós ainda vamos levar a Nara-chan para os ensaios do festival de férias da creche. – Nagi desculpou-se, se levantando – Nós só viemos, mesmo, para dar uma passadinha e saber como o Yomi estava.

- Nesse caso, obrigado pela visita. – Omi sorriu, contente.

- Por nada, já estava até com saudades de vocês. – Ken sorriu, sincero.

- Nós também, nós também. – Yohji confirmou.

E era verdade, agora que não se viam mais todo santo dia, a saudades era, eventualmente, maior. Entretanto, permaneceram unidos, e sempre se encontravam, se visitavam, conversavam por telefone...

Despediram-se, por fim, Ken-kun fazendo um cafuné nos fios macios de Yomi. Eles se foram e, logo após, Omi foi correndo tomar um banho, junto de Yohji, para poder fazer o jantar de uma vez. Yomi até se oferecera para ir adiantando a comida, mas os papais preocupados dispensaram.

Então, ele foi aproveitar para ligar para uns amigos. Enquanto isso, Yohji deliciava-se banhando seu outro 'pequeno loiro'. Aquela era uma carícia repetida ao longo dos anos, mas muito importante para ambos. Porque, apesar do passar do tempo, aquele gesto não perdia a intensidade ou o valor: ao contrário, a cada dia ficava mais forte o amor entre eles.

Mas não se demoraram muito, e desceram. Yohji já fora cutucar o filho, a tira-lo do telefone, que as contas não eram baratas, não! E Omi foi fazer o jantar. Nesse meio tempo, o ex-playboy migrara para a cozinha, a atanazar seu marido.

Yomi juntara-se logo depois, e Omi serviu a janta, que estava deliciosa, por sinal. E desengataram vários assuntos banais e do cotidiano. Até que o menino sentiu-se cansado e, levando uma mão à boca, soltou um invejável bocejo.

- Uh? – Yohji franziu o cenho – Já está cansado, filhote? Mas você dormiu a manhã inteira, neném...

- Papai! – bronqueou, devido o apelido "carinhoso" 'neném'.

- Bem pudera o Yo-chan não ter descansado direito: dormiu ouvindo música de novo. – Omi reprovou.

O loirinho menor baixou os ombros, sabia que, nessas situações, os pais começavam a falar e falar... Bem, especialidade de qualquer pai e mãe. Assim, depois de uma leve bronca dos loiros adultos, Omi o aconselhou a ir se deitar.

- Ah, não, toosan... Eu quero ver aquele filme que vai passar hoje de noite.

- Aquele policial? – perguntou Yohji.

- É...

Yohji lançou um olhar para o marido, que entendeu o que ele pretendia, concordando com um acenar de cabeça.

- Ótimo, nós também vamos assistir. Quer ir ver com a gente? Eu faço um leitinho pra nós depois...

O pequeno pensou bem, e depois sorriu, contente:

- Ok! Mas não vão ficar de sacanagem na minha frente... Eu quero ver o filme, mesmo! – fingiu-se de emburrado.

Yohji deu-lhe um safanão de leve na cabeça, deixando um risinho escapar de sua boca:

- Olha o respeito, neném... Olha como deixou o papai Omi.

Provocou, percebendo que o koi estava ruborizado, atraindo a atenção do filho para ele. Os dois riram, o que deixou Omi mais enervado. E, nesse ambiente de descontração, os pais foram lavar a louça e arrumar a mesa, enquanto o pequeno subia para seu quarto.

oOoOo

Mais tarde, no quarto do casal, estavam os três membros daquela família encostados na cabeceira da cama, assistindo à TV. Yomi estava no meio dos pais, bem aconchegado entre abraços deles e alguns travesseiros fofos. Ao lado, em dois criados-mudos, cuja cama ficava entre eles, estavam abandonados os copos de leite. É, as coisas mudam mesmo... Até Yohji passara a consumir leite. De primeiro, era para convencer o filho, que ainda era criança, de que leitinho era gostoso, e, depois, acabou se acostumando.

A TV à frente da cama iluminava o quarto escuro, enquanto três pares de olhos claros prestavam extrema atenção nela. Ou melhor, quase não prestavam atenção: Yomi já estava se entregando aos braços de Morpheus, e Yohji e Omi se deleitavam com a diminuta presença do filho entre eles. Como era bom tê-lo ali, aquela criança pela qual lutaram tanto para ter...

Era um sonho realizado, e eles tinham certeza, de que todo o esforço que fizeram fora recompensado em triplo. Finalmente podiam ter uma vida normal, como pessoas normais, e, acima de tudo, junto de quem mais amavam, seus amigos e família.

Yomi fechou os olhos pela última vez, caindo em sono. Omi sorriu para Yohji, enquanto se fitavam, por cima da cabeça loura do filho. O pai mais novo deslizou os dedos pelas madeixas do pequenino, e Yohji enlaçou delicadamente o pescoço do menino, trazendo sua cabeça para seu ombro, apoiando sua mão protetoralmente sobre ela.

É, agora a vida estava sendo gentil com eles. E eles só tinham a agradecer.

oOoOo

Fim

oOoOo

(1) Rsrs, Yomi é junção de 'Yohji' mais 'Omi'. ;)

(2) Eu num falei pra num deixar a fic cômica, mas foi operação de uma bereba congênita, que Yohji tivera quando jovem, e tivera de opera-la também, para que não lhe causasse um câncer. XD kakakaka!

(3) Eiiihhh! Issu num foi imaginação minha não, a roupa que eles usaram na noite que o Yohji engravidou. Nã-na-ni-na-não! Eu tava voltando da escola, e, do lado, duma venda de frango XD, tem uma loja que vende esse tipo de coisa (não sei bem ao certo qual é o nome) e eu vi tanto a cueca quanto o uniforme de enfermeira na vitrine...E, imediatamente, imaginei que cairia muito bem pra esses dois! n-n''

(4) Hehe, eu falei que ia fazer eles ficarem bêudos na hora do rala-e-rola, nuuuum, Naná?;D

(5) Na minha cabeça, a Aika é a namoradinha do Yo-chan. Rafa, colokei a Aiak aki em sua homenagem, viu? n.n

(6) Eu desenvolvi uma tara por Brad e Farfie depois da fic da Yume Vy. "acena" hehe.

Booom, antes de mais nd. Outro dia eu tava enrolando pra dormir na cama quando me lembrei do Yomi... Ele é criação meio minha, meio da TaiNatsu, porque ele surgiu no ano passado... Ela tinha dificuldade para dizer só 'Yohji' ou 'Omi' e juntava os dois, dizendo 'Yomi', aí, surgia akela: "é, Yomi, o filho dos dois. ¬¬" (ok, provavelmente era eu kem dizia issu...) Aí, um dia, numa revista, a gente encontrou uma foto que tinha o Yohji e ele tava com UMA puta duma bereba na cara! Hehe, aí a gente encarnou com issu (falar nissu, brigado Dani, pelas fotos nn/)... e, por fim, quando eu fui fazer meu primeiro fanart d Weiss, um que era do Yotan e do Omi-kun, a gente (Naná e eu) nos empolgamos, ela disse que o Omi que eu desenhei, era, na verdade, o Yomi, filho dos dois. E, eu, pra comprovar, fiz a bereba do Yohji no Omi, e surgiu o Yomi... Rsrs! Aí, eu tava lembrando disso e me veio uma forte vontade de fazer essa fic. E eu fiz/o/ hehe.

Na verdade, essa é a primeira vez que faço uma fic dos Weiss com família e tudo, fikei até emocionada... ;-; (tá, na verdade, naum nn') De qualquer jeito, eu AMO mpreg e fics "cenas do lar", tanto que adorei fazer exa... até keria fazer continuação, mas naum vai dar. (pelo menos por hora). Aí, fica essa aqui mesmo. n-n

Bom, é isso... Se alguém, e quiser mandar reviews, eu adoraria.

Grand bjo pra todos, até mais

Pime-chan,

12/08/06


End file.
